


stars and clouds

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Other, haikyuu / reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform, most of the haikyuu characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just short little drabbles for various haikyuu characters! Enjoy 
            </p></blockquote>





	1. Yaku Morisuke

Everyday when you're in the library, you notice a boy who comes in often. He usually enters the room during the third quarter of lunch, and usually reads a book from the biology section.

As the weeks go on, you started feeling infatuation with him, and after you discovered that his name was Yaku, your love for him somehow grew. He was a hard working student, and by the way he seems so concentrated on his biology books, you assume that he's doing it for the upcoming biology finals.  
You ponder why he never takes the books home instead of coming to the library everyday , but it doesn't bother you.

One day before he arrives , you take a cute stationary post it note and write a message on it with and drew a little cat on the bottom. You pressed it into the cover and went back to your seat.  
He came in a few minutes later and you looked up from your book to observe his reaction.

At first he didn't see it but when he flipped it back he looked flustered. His face turned a light shade of red as he pressed his hands to his cheeks to calm down. He finally put his head on the table for a few seconds , took a deep breath and went back to reading.

His reaction was so cute that you could almost scream.you went back to your book, planning on writing more messages.

He kept looking back at the note that read:

Good luck on your test yaku! I believe in you!  
\- your secret admirer


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone while getting food and want the same thing.

It was after school and you were hungry. Your teacher was telling you that you need to get your grades up on your own time, so you spent the entire lunch studying.

You walk into the closest supermarket to your house and look for snacks to buy. You got a few such as chips , a drink and pocky. The last thing you wanted was your favorite seaweed rice crackers. As you went to look for them, you noticed someone else in the aisle.

You noticed them on the top shelf and it was the last box. You reach for the delicious treat, but a hand comes and swipes it away before you could. "S-sorry!" He immediately started apologizing. As he rambled , you noticed the cute freckles that dotted his skin.

"Its fine! No need to apologize." You reassured him. He looked back at you shyly. "Maybe we can share it?"  
You smiled at him and agreed. You offered to pay for it, but he insisted on paying for it despite your protests.

You two sat outside on a park bench, drinking sodas and eating your crackers. You spoke up.

"So what's your name?" You ask him seemingly out of nowhere.  
"Yamaguchi Tadashi. And you?" He asked , his voice a lot quieter than yours.  
"I'm (y/n). Well Yamagichi I have to go home soon, thanks for buying the crackers , I owe you one!"  
You grab a sheet of paper from a notebook in your bookbag, rip it out and write your number. You hand him the paper and jog home.

He sits there, cheeks flushed as he looks at your cute handwriting In disbelief.


	3. Yamamoto taketora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog walking and coffee

It was Sunday and you were on your way home. Your friend just called you to chat , and you went to a coffee shop. It was a really sunny day, and you sent a text to your mom telling her that you'd be home soon.

As you were nearing your street, a large dog ran up to you and knocked you over. It spilled the coffee out of your hand and licked all over your face. You chuckled, sat up and pet the dog, checking for a name tag.

"Tora?" You read aloud. You assumed that was the dog's name.

"TORAA!?" You heard yelling from across the street. A tall boy crosses, runs up to the dog and clips a leash onto the collar.  
"I'm sorry about him! He gets loose sometimes!" You observe him and note that you like his mowhawk.   
You dismissed it with the shake of your head and a smile.

"It's okay. My name is (y/n), and you?"  
He looked really flustered. "Y-yamamoto. Taketora."  
You quirked an eyebrow.  
"Its really cute how your dog's name is tora!"  
He blushed and looked to the ground. He saw your cup of coffee.  
"Did my dog spill this? I'm so sorry. Can I buy you another one?" He asked.  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" You said with a smirk.  
As soon as he realized what he said his face turned bright red.

"N-no!"  
You smile at him. "I'm just kidding, sure you can buy me another!"  
You both walked back to the coffee shop you were previously at, the waitress swearing that she just saw you, and talked.

After you said your goodbyes, you wrote your number on a piece of paper and drew your name with a big heart around it.

For Tora ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all wanna start sending requests?


	4. Haiba lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diners and orders.

Every Saturday you go to a diner, it was your tradition. There was only one problem. A waitress is always mixing you and some other guy's order up, and you both have to correct her. He was pretty cute though you'd have to admit.

As you walk in, you see him in the same spot he usually sits in and you sit in yours. The waitress takes your order and leaves the room. You tap away on your phone and an idea pops into your head.  
You approach the guy's table, causing him to look up at you.

"Hi!" He says in a friendly tone "do you need something?"  
You twidle your fingers and began to speak.

"So you know how that waitress is always mixing up our orders?" You question and he nods knowingly.  
"I thought that we might as well sit together, to avoid all the trouble."

He considers it , and accepts.  
You two chat a little bit and discover that he's around the same age as you.  
You two go to different high schools though, and this diner is about halfway inbetween the neighborhoods.  
The waitress arrives and has a puzzled look on her face but just smiled and sat both your plates down.

You both finished at around the same time and you leave the restaurant together. He looks much taller when standing, you feel like a shrimp compared to him.  
A look of sudden realization crosses his face.

"Oh my name is Haiba Lev by the way!"  
He held out his hand to shake.  
"My name is (y/n). Let's do this again sometime , okay?"  
He smiles at you, nods vigorously and waves.  
You walk back home and from that day on, you two eat together every Saturday.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request some characters , and I'll choose a drabble prompt


	5. Hinata Shoyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings and subway rides.

You're a first year, transfering to Karasuno High. You're transferring about a month after the school year started , so you are pretty nervous.  
You get on the subway and sit in a seat near the window. You do something on your phone while you wait and the train comes to a stop. Many people step in, but one of them stands out the most. He has bright orange hair , and nearly all the seats were taken except for the one next to you, so naturally he sits there.

He looks at you, his eyes widening when he notices your uniform.  
He taps your shoulder. "Excuse me! , do you go to karasuno high? I've never seen you there!"   
You were a bit caught off guard by how excited he sounded but answered anyway.  
"I just enrolled recently. Today is my first day." You said simply.

For some reason he only looked more excited. "Wow a transfer student! , and you're cute too!" You stare at him in disbelief and his face flushes red when he realized what he said.  
"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
You calmed him down.  
"Its fine really! I don't mind." You offered a smile to comfort him and he sighed in relief.  
"Well since you're new, I can show you around the school if you'd like?" 

You grinned widely "sure! I'd love that!" You said.  
He started to ramble about volleyball and how cool his teammates were for the rest of the way to school.  
He was a little eccentric, but you could get used to him.


	6. Nishinoya Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream and walks home.

You were waiting for the Volleyball Team to finish up. Nishinoya was really greatful that you'd wait for him, and promised that practice wouldn't be long. You went to chat with Kiyoko until the members started cleaning up the gym.

"Ready to go Noya-senpai?" You asked.  
For some reason he got really happy when you did that, and nodded vigorously.

"I'll buy you ice cream on the way home!" You tried to protest and tell him that it was fine.

"I'll buy you ice cream because you're my kohai!"  
You shook your head and smiled as you two made your way outside.

You two stopped to buy ice cream halfway from your house.

"Thanks Noya-senpai!" You said with a smile.  
A light blush dusted his face and he dismissed it, saying that its only natural for a senpai to do this for his kohai.

You two continued to walk home until the road split into two paths.

You gave him a big bear hug , a kiss and sprinted down your street.

He stood there for a few seconds with a blush on his face really wondering if this was a dream or not.

He decided to walk you home every day.


	7. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries and cookies.

"Ushijima?" You called out to your best friend. You were known for coming into the gym during volleyball practice to watch, and you became friends with the members.

You looked all over for him on the court but you didn't see him. You looked to the bleachers and saw him sitting there, on the top row.  
He looked upset. His face was expressionless as it often is, but you could tell that something was wrong.

You walked up to him and say "what's wrong wakatoshi?"  
He looks at you and back down. He says nothing for a moment, them clears his throat.  
" I can't play volleyball until the end of the week."   
He continued  
"At least until my knee heals a bit more."

You nodded your head in understanding. He was calm about all of this, which wasn't surprising, but you knew that he so badly wanted to be out with his team.

An idea popped into your head. You'd give him some company to take his mind off things!

"I'll be back wait here!" He looked at you questionably as you scurried out of the gym and thought you were up to your silly antics.

You ran into the school, and into the cafeteria, right as the kitchen was about to close.

" I'm sorry for coming so late ma'am! Can I have 2 cookies and 2 bottles of milk?"  
The woman gave a sigh and offered you a smile.  
"Just don't come so late next time yeah? And eat when you get home!"

She gave you the cookies and you ran off. Quickly you went into the gym and ran right next to ushijima.

"Here, these are for you." You handed him a cookie, it was a large one and the milk.

He wasn't too big of a fan of sweets, but he thought that it was really nice of you to do this.

He smiled. A genuine smile and thanked you.

You nod, his smile making you feel flustered, this was such a rare thing.  
You two talked and ate and about 5 minutes before practice, you had to go home.

"See you later!" You called out. You gave him a hug and while he was hesitant at first, he hugged back.


	8. Bokuto Koutaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweaters and naps.

"(Y/n)!" Bokuto called out to you from his room , you were staying at his house for the weekend.

You walk toward his room and see him holding a wrapped parcel. He held it out toward you and looked confused at first.

"Bokuto you didn't have to get me anything." You said looking a little hesitant.

He shook his head and insisted. You peeled off the wrapping paper and opened it.

It was a cream colored sweater with a plush looking grey owl on the front. The left sleeve had two black varsity stripes half way on the arm. After observing the design, you looked up and saw Bokuto wearing the exact same sweater. The only difference was that his owl was black.

"Put it on!" He said excitedly. You glanced at it again.

It was kind of a cheesy sweater but you liked it. You put on the sweater, it fit comfortably but it was a little bit bigger than your size, the sleeves coming a bit past your fingertips.

Bokuto stared at you for a bit before giving you a crushing hug.

You franticly tap his shoulders and he apologizes.

"You just look so cute (y/n)!" He said with both his hands squishing your cheeks.

You patted his hands away and wrap your arms around him.

He chuckles, commenting how cute you are before you both fall asleep on the floor.


	9. Sugawara Koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spilled lunches.

You yawn, waking up from your short slumber. The bell for lunch was ringing soon so you quickly got up.  
2 minutes.  
You stare at the clock until the bell rings, although delayed by a few seconds. You open up your lunch and walked to the vending machine outside of room. You buy a drink and walk back to the room. You aren't really paying attention however, and you bump into someone. 

Your lunch slipped out of your hand and falls. You felt your eyes get cloudy with tears, and you ask yourself why you even cry over lunch.

You bumped into a tall boy and he had a worried look on his face.

You knew him! He was your classmate Sugawara.  
It was easy to point him out from his silver hair.

He apologizes profusely and you accept it.

"I can help you clean it up?" He offered. You nod and you two quickly clean up the mess.

He takes your hand and pulls up a second chair at his desk and insists that you sit.

He pulls out his lunch and offers it to you.

"But what are you gonna eat?" You said worriedly.  
He smiled "it's fine! I can get a pork bun from the cafeteria and a drink." He reassures you.

"I'd still feel bad. We can share it?" You said, as it wasn't entirely his fault that your food spilled.

He nodded and you two ate and chatted until the bell rang, starting a new friendship.


	10. kageyama tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane rides and comforting

You were finally on your flight to visit your grandparents, after about a Month of them telling you "you have to wait till the end of school" now it wasn't as good as first class but your section was better than coach.

The plane ride was gonna be long so you slipped on your headphones and closed your eyes. You awoke to being tapped by a flight attendant, telling you that the flight was now starting.

There was a boy sitting next to you, and when the flight attendant made the announcement, he looked like he was gonna throw up.  
You decided it would be best to try to see what was wrong. You tapped his shoulder and he stiffened, whipping his head around to look at you.

"Is something wrong? You look sick." You tried to say as politely as you could.

He had a small frown on his face. " I don't really like flying much. I gotta go see a relative though." He said quickly.

As the plain started to lift off the ground, he started to squirm, and his eyes were tightly shut. A soft whine of displeasure left his lips.  
You put your hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him.  
"Listen, you're safe, you're fine and you're not going anywhere.  
His breathing calmed. The plane suddenly jolted as it got higher, and he had a panicked look on his face.

He quickly grabbed your hand, squeezing it tightly to the point that it was uncomfortable.

His cheeks flushed pink, he was clearly embarrassed but he found it calming.

He stuttered as he spoke "t-thank you for this..... You don't have to help me if its too much."

You shook your head with a smile and waved it off.

"Its fine. Could I ask your name though?"  
He looked thoroughly surprised at this.

"i-its kageyama tobio." He said, staring down at your hands still laced together.   
"My name is (y/n). Nice to officially meet you."

And so you talked and comforted him throughout the rest of the plane ride, and became better friends than you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while. I'm back


End file.
